world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Raikiri
|-|Human Form= |-|Angel Form= Summary Tyler is a being, cursed with immortality. 1500 years ago, he was an instrument in a war between Humans and Angels. With possessing Magic, he was immediately thrown into the fray, and he was forced to strike down his friend which was an Angel. He pleaded with the Angels to cease the war, they refused and cursed Tyler. He was cursed with Eternal Life by becoming an Angel. He failed to end the war, and returned to the human side. He developed a hatred towards Angels. He deems them as cold creatures who refuses to listen to the voice of reason. He continued to fight for the Humans, and eventually won the war. The hostile angels have been taken care of, and now Tyler wanders aimlessly for a way to undo the curse. He came across a way... to take the hearts of everyone so he can absorb their light to overpower his curse. In the story, Raikiri is controlling the Knights from the sidelines like pawns, and is the founder of the New Organization Omni Oblivion. In the beginning, he meets Talin and talks down on him and his ridiculous ideal of saving all the worlds, then proceeds to wipe the floor with his team due to being a lot stronger. Over time, he manipulates everything in the story as if he was the one that planned it all to happen. Azuris is Raikiri's second in command and closest friend who shared the same desire. Soon, he encounters Talin and the others fighting a massive monster, knowing that the monster had something he needed, he teamed up with Talin and his group and assisted them one time in battle. Raikiri just wants to be freed from this curse he is suffering from, and will do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means sacrificing all life. To increase his chances of succeeding, he made 3 horsemen rise up from their graves and enlisted their help, then gave them 3 Artifact weapons; Blades of the Fallen Prince, a pair of evil blades imbued with frost energy; Maw of the Damned, an Axe imbued with the power to drain the blood from anyone the wielder choose, and also allows the use of blood magic; and the Blade known as Apocalypse, a Two-handed sword that gives the user the ability to summon legions of ghouls to fight for the wielder. Powers and Stats Raikiri: '''(Rye-key-ree) is a one time Protagonist and the Main Antagonist of Keys of Destiny '''Tier: 7-C | 3-A (Full Powered) Name: 'Raikiri '''Origin: 'Keys of Destiny 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1500 (Chronologically), 16 (Physically) '''Classification: '''Angel '''Powers and Abilities: ' '''Attack Potency: Town Level | Higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Mach 3000, 2301807 mph) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Higher Striking Strength: Class MJ | Higher Durability: Town Level | Higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: '''Keyblade, Lightning Spawned Knives, Lightning Spawned Swords, Guitar, Artifact Weapons '''Intelligence: '''Knowledgeable on ancient history, gifted in battle '''Weaknesses: '''Being Confined Fighting Style Raikiri has different ways to fight. In his first 2 fights, He fights without using his Angel Artes. He'll fight as a traditional swordsman. Along with the Keyblade he summons, he can also throw Knives of Lightning at his enemies from afar. Plus, he has a variety of lightning magic. In his final battle, His style changes. He sprouts his wings and levitates off the ground. He'll use his Angel Artes during Phase 1, and during Phase 2, He'll mix his artes up. But during the final phase, he uses all of his artes as a desperation attack. '''List of Sword Artes * Light Spear * Sword Rain * Victory Light Spear * Lightning Blade * Lightning Tiger Blade * Super Lightning Blade * Thunder Beast List of Astral Attacks * Sun Burst * Lunar Bombs * Lunar Cutting * Lunar Infusion * Solar Breath * Solar Scatter Shot * Solar Infusion * Meteor Summoning * Stellar Concussion Blasts * Star Creation * Star Destruction List of Magic Artes * Lightning * Thunder Blade * Volt Arrow * Bolt Strike * Spark Wave * Seraphic Bolt * Divine Saber * Holy Lance * Ray * Prism Sword List of Angel Artes * Angel Feathers * Holy Lance * Judgment * Retribution * Time Reset * Blazing Stars * Lightning Barrage * Hyper Goner (Mystic Arte) Keys: Base | Absorbtion Others Notable Victories: VS Talin's group (Both 1st and 2nd Rounds) Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Yggdrasil Battle Theme(s): Enter The Darkness (Main Boss Theme) Let Darkness Assemble (Final battle Phase 1) | Wave of Darkness (Final Battle Phase 2) | Vector to the Heavens (Final Battle Phase 3) ~Quotes~ "Well, hello everyone. Have you come to congratulate me? What? Do you think you've stopped my spell so easily? Foolish. I've mastered the astral magic of the worlds, and created this comet we're standing on to suit my needs. The Mirror of Light broke, the horn of darkness called, and now the sky falls. There's nothing none of you can do to alter this comet's course. I've made sure of that with having my forces delay you down below. It's time i've returned home to my world, and prepare the draining of the Light of all worlds, to prepare draining Kingdom Hearts! It's a shame, I want to let you live, but you've interfered too much. Don't worry, i'll go lie to Yen Sid and tell him that you've died a well death. But, before i go, there is someone who wants to meet you..." Category:Characters Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4